Predator
by Ignite the Airwaves
Summary: Raven and Robin are now a couple. Starfire will stop at nothing to eliminate the competition, even ganging up with the enemy. Suddenly Raven is caught in a horrible position involving Slade and deception. The Titans begin to crack under the pressure.
1. Noticing

**A/N- I decided that I should do a fanfiction that focuses not only on Raven and Robin, but a character who I don't understand as much about. The beginning may be rough, as I am NOT a champion romance writer. We all know that Starfire would do anything to get Robin. How far would she go to eliminate the competition?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, I'd also own a rocketship that would take me to Pigfarts. **

Predator

Chapter 1: Noticing

It all began with the grasping of a shoulder. "Raven, wait," a masked boy pleaded, "I…I didn't mean to say it like that. The truth is…I um…really like you a lot." This stopped the dark girl, and she slowly turned around, eyes wide in surprise. "R-really?" His hand slid down to grasp hers. "Yes."

Lavender eyes shined and a small smile began to grow. "Robin…I really like you too." He chuckled at the small blush that came over her face.

A pair of green eyes blistered from the distance.

)()()()()()()(

A day ago Robin and Raven had announced to the team of their dating. Cyborg said, "Finally!" and Beast Boy laughed. Starfire, however, kept her back to the happy couple as she huffed and quickly exited the living room. Raven started after her in worry, but Robin squeezed her hand. She looked up at him, and he whispered, "Give her time. She just needs to cool down."

But Starfire was doing anything but cooling down. She was not throwing objects, as some teenage girls would do, and she wasn't cutting photographs either. Instead she sat cross-legged on her bed, face screwed up with hate, plotting how exactly she could get her Robin back.

_Raven…that little purple-haired grebnax, messing with MY Robin when he so clearly wants ME!_

An actual tantrum of throwing objects was about to ensue until her thoughts were interrupted by a beep on her computer screen. "A request to do the video chatting?" she mumbled to herself, "I accept."

A window popped up onto the screen, featuring the face of someone all of the Titans feared. Starfire was horrified, "How did you come to be on this screen of computers?! Go away, bad man, now!" The villain laughed. "Starfire, I know what you want right now. And I know exactly how you can get it." His eyes narrowed, "Just follow my every instruction, and everything will be okay."

)()()()()()()(

Raven was worried. After all, Starfire was her best friend, and Raven had known that she harbored a crush for Robin. In reality, everyone knew, perhaps except for Robin himself. Raven was now on the couch with Robin, his arm lazily thrown around her as they watched TV. She laid her head on his shoulder, and he kissed her forehead gently.

"What's wrong?" he prodded.

She shook her head, "I'm still worried about Starfire."

Robin sighed, "Rae, she's a big girl. She'll be fine. Bet you anything she'll be going out with Speedy or Aqualad a week from now." Raven wasn't all that convinced.

"Don't call me Rae."

Suddenly the doors to the living room opened, and the red-haired Tamaranian princess walked slowly and evenly down the steps, attempting to calm her breathing as her new instructor's voice echoed in her head, _It must seem as if everything is fine._ _Do not give anything away._ Robin and raven both tensed slightly as she approached them, for her face was drawn. Raven quickly lifted her head from Robin's shoulder.

"I am sorry for my rude behavior and wish to perhaps apologize?" She looked very sincere.

"Apology accepted, Star," Robin smiled, then gave Raven an I-told-you-she'd-come-around look. She smirked at him. Cyborg watched from the distance, making sure there would be no fighting to come.

_Suggest something…like a party, or a celebration. Something outside of the tower. Alert me of your location. _

"Friends, perhaps we should do the celebrating!"

Robin grinned at her, "That's a great idea. Guys, let's go out for pizza." There was a general cheer of happiness, and Raven and Robin, hands clasped, got to their feet.

"Everyone come gather in the T-Car!" Cyborg shouted gleefully.

"If you don't mind, Cyborg, Raven and I are going to use a different matter of transportation." He winked cockily at his friend, and Raven slapped his arm lightly. Starfire's eyes brightened in ferocity, and then quickly dimmed at seeing her friends' confused faces. She covered up with a quick, "We will do the meeting there, yes?" and headed off to the garage, and to Cyborg's car. Raven and Robin followed behind, though Robin had a different form of transportation in mind.

He stopped in front of his cherry red motorcycle. Raven's eyes winded. "Oh, no way."

"Oh come on," he grinned, "It'll be fun."

"Never." She crossed her arms and pouted.

Robin straddled the bike, lifting his helmet to his head. "What's the matter? Scared?"

And that was all it took.

They sped off through the night, just a red blur, Raven clutching Robin's waist with all her arrived very quickly but somehow, the T-Car had made it there before him.

"I took a super-secret shortcut!" Cyborg bragged as they all entered the pizzeria.

"What, a drive through the junkyard and used car lot?" Robin rebutted. Cyborg's grin fell. "Damn you, you little spiky-haired…"

"I heard that!" he called. All five of the Titans chose the table and were about to take their seats until their communicators beeped. Raven grasped at her flashing brooch.

"Titans, celebrating has to wait. Trouble."

**A/N- Er….was that horrible? It'll get better, I promise you. I already have the whole story planned in my head, just not exactly written down. R&R, please! Say opinions, constructive criticism, and all that jazz, but no flames please!**


	2. Fire

**A/N- Back I am! Let me tell you, high school's a real pain. But I can finally deliver the goods. =] **

RobRae4Ever!- **You saw what Star did with Kitten, so who knows!**

Tsuki-hime Neko- **Thanks, and I always thought it would be interesting to look at her from a different angle. **

Turquoise Blue 14- **Thank you, and you'll just have to wait and see. :D**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers who I have noticed reviewed Existentialism as well. Here comes the next installment of Predator! **

Predator

Chapter 2: Fire

The Titans could feel the heat long before they approached the scene. Each and every one of them stopped for a split second upon arrival and stared in awe at the colossal fire engulfing a large building. It looked as if at any moment, it would spread down the entire street. Starfire's teeth were gritted.

_He said that nobody innocent would be feeling the hurt…_

Robin immediately began barking out orders. "Beast Boy, Cyborg, do your best to put the fire out. Raven, go inside and pass Starfire victims. Starfire, take them down and I'll move them to a safe location." Robin hated putting Raven in such danger, sending her into the very heart of the fire, but he knew that she was the best equipped in this situation, and he had to put the safety of the city before relationships.

Raven felt dazed the moment she stepped into the blaze, but she knew that the civilians' safety was of the utmost importance for the moment, and they could not help themselves the way she could. She began slow work of delivering frightened men, women, and children to Starfire until the building seemed empty. She gagged on the smoke filled air, feeling her lungs burn. _Come on, I'm almost done…_ She began a quick search of the evacuated area, unwilling to leave anyone behind. Infernos of red blazed down around her as she picked up a small baby, seemingly abandoned on the floor. For an instant she stood still and peered at it in curiosity. Then with a sudden flash of green from behind, Raven crashed to the ground, instantly unconscious. The plastic baby skidded a few feet away from her, its innocent face wide and surprised.

Starfire left her friend behind in the blaze, and quickly zoomed to the window, where Robin was waiting for the deliverance of citizens. Starfire had managed to rescue most of them, and Beast Boy had also helped, so there were no victims left to retrieve.

"Friend Robin!" A hassled looking Boy Wonder looked up at her. "Star, what's wrong?"

She made sure her face was appropriate. "Friend Raven is missing!"

Robin's masked eyes widened. "Star, come with me. We have to find her!" Starfire went through a moment of worry. What if Raven had not yet been removed? Robin, however, had his mind on different matters. _What if Raven's hurt? Why did I send her straight into the fire? I was so stupid. If I don't find her…_

Robin raced through the dilapidated building, swiftly dodging falling banisters and the like. Starfire followed reluctantly behind. It was not long before they reached the place where Raven had last been, and Starfire was relieved to see that it was an empty room.

But Robin knelt down and picked up a scorched doll, wrapped tightly in blankets with its facial features tinted with soot. "Odd..," he murmured.

"Robin?" Starfire hovered closely behind, "We should leave. The fire is becoming stronger. Perhaps Beast Boy or Cyborg knows where Raven has gone." Robin's face was set with determination. "We'll find her, Star," he mumbled, gripping the doll tightly, "I promise you."

The night grew later as Beast Boy shifted into an elephant and was finally able to fully extinguish the fire. Not one citizen died, though a few suffered minor injuries. All in all, they had done a very good job. But Raven was still nowhere to be found.

Robin lifted his head wearily, appearing much older than he had that morning. Dawn was almost breaking, and there was still no sign of Raven. He settled on searching the seedier area of the city, and undertook this job by himself. The others were searching elsewhere. A missing teammate was a terrible thing indeed.

He kept his motorcycle quieter as he sped through the streets on the knowledge that he had to be much more careful here, in a place where he could quite likely be shot without a second thought. He was Robin, but he was a human.

Starfire landed gracefully by the city's bay, just out of the view of the tower. She found it very ironic that the place she had been sent to search was where she was planning to go. The pier was empty at such an early hour, and she flew to a small docking station, stepping inside easily.

"You said no one would be hurt."Her voice sounded almost deadly.

"Dear child, no one died. And truly, we still achieved our goal. Now, I believe there is someone you wish to see." The man grinned behind his mask and folded his hands in his lap as Starfire hesitated, then having been given a purpose, directly crossed the room and exited through a heavy door.

()()()()()

The petite sorceress had just begun to awaken as Starfire entered the small room. Starfire could see how Raven's once flawless flesh had been marred with scars and burns from her prolonged time in the fire.

"Starfire?" Raven rose to her knees questioningly, shaking slightly. The pain was evident on her drawn, pale face. She seemed almost crippled, which pleased Starfire in a sickening sort of way. "What happened? I just remember the fire, and a baby…," She broke off to see Starfire's eyes shining with fury. "Starfire…what's wrong?"

That was the second time Starfire had heard that question.

"Raven, I'm very sorry."

And with that, Starfire raised her elegant orange arm while gleen flared up around it.

**A/N- Was that good? Yeah, this story is something new for me. Never tried one like it. I was going to keep going, but I'm really tired and want to start the next chapter of Existentialism! R&R cause I love all of you!!!!!**


	3. Author's Note

**My faithful readers and reviewers-**

**I'm sad to say that I have somewhat lost the passion for writing this story. Somewhere along the way I just somewhat lost interest in it. Maybe I'm wrong, and I'll end up continuing this story one day, maybe even a few days from now, just in a last attempt.**

**But in case that doesn't happen, my readers and reviewers, I'm sad to say that this may be goodbye.**

**Love,**

_IgnitetheAirwaves_


	4. Plans

**A/N- This story's hiatus is now OVER! Mhm, I reread it and like the idea too much to abandon it. Review thanks to all who previously reviewed (I won't say names as most were anonymous and probably will never see this story again). Here we go!**

Predator

Chapter 3: Plans

Raven didn't understand it; the way Starfire had looked at her, with fire blazing in her eyes. And she couldn't believe that her best friend had not only purposely attacked her, but did so without providing any reason. Raven couldn't think of a possible motive.

Her lungs felt heavy, and she was rasping with each breath. It seemed like her ribs were scraping her insides, and every few seconds one of the angry red scars adorning her body would prickle with a terribly blinding white-hot pain. It was getting harder for her to pick up her head, and everything through her eyes looked hazy and filtered. Her arm was fully broken, she knew that. She could tell by the unearthly way it dangled at her side.

There was a wet rag on her forehead suddenly, and with a small moan she opened her eyes. Above her she could make out a form dressed in all black, save two red slashes across his chest.

"X…," she groaned, unable to move to provide herself with defense.

"Don't move. You'll agitate your injuries further." His voice seemed different, and she realized that his voice distorter must not have been on. He was now spreading something over her scars, and it felt refreshingly cold. She let out a quiet sigh, because it seemed that the pain had died away, if only for the moment.

"Why…why are you helping me?" she choked out. He winced. She looked quite the mess. Even he didn't understand why Starfire had hurt her to such an extreme. He had been watching, admittedly- although from a separate camera-, and knew that Raven had been too shocked and too injured to even go on the offensive.

"I need you to be in good shape when you're transferred over," he answered casually, lifting her mangled arm. She let out a loud, strangled cry as pins and needles shot up her arms. Her eyes instinctively shut and her breathing was heavy for a moment. He almost felt remorse for the injured girl at that moment, but he brushed it away.

"I had to move it. It would have gotten worse." He took a long strip of fabric and tied it tightly into a sling over her shoulder, placing her arm into it as gently as possible. She restrained herself from a cry this time. He would exploit weakness, all criminals did.

"You…you said that I was being transferred over," she licked her crackly lips and continued, "But…where?"

He laughed quietly, and Raven could pick up on the bitter undertone. "Trust me Sunshine, it's much worse than here. That's all you really need to know." Despite his cold words, she was able to feel in his voice a bit of remorse, but thought nothing of it. At the moment, she was just glad that he was helping her heal.

"Why aren't my powers working?"

"Wristband," he replied off-handedly, "It was a little present from a friend of yours."

"Who?" She asked the question too fast and too excitedly.

He laughed. "Nice try." There was a short silence in which she felt him bandaging her un-broken arm. From the corner of her eye she could see that it was a scarred, fleshy red.

"Can't you at least take the wristband off for a few minutes?" she attempted, "Just so I can heal myself?" The pain was getting heavier, although she'd never let him know it. She concentrated on the rhythm of her breathing to keep from making any sounds.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" The voice distorter, now switched on, transformed his chuckle into static. She didn't like it, it made his voice sound so harsh and brittle. She had just noticed that his mask was missing. He was light-skinned – that much she could tell- but otherwise her eyes were too clouded to see anything other than his eyes, a deep green.

"Well, I was hoping." The joke was too serious to be taken as one.

There was another long silence, and she took in the white stucco walls with an uninterested gaze. Slowly she tested the band on her wrist, by attempting to push her power out towards her energies. For her cautious troubles, she received a mild shock. Red X laughed from above her, but again his laugh sounded hollow. She took a moment and wondered about that, why he wouldn't be completely please by her pain. It was good to be thinking, it was a nice distraction from the world. But then she remembered an important question.

"Do you…do you know why Starfire did it?" she asked. He looked at her, amused.

"She said something about 'her boy.'"

----

Robin slumped onto the couch, thoroughly disgruntled. His team followed close behind him, and once inside the control room, they all fell into various positions of distress on the couch, save Starfire. She floated before the masked teen, her smile wide, and said, "Robin, I was wondering if you wanted to do the going out?"

He shook his head, "I don't want to go out tonight Star. I want to keep searching for Raven."

"That is not what I meant."Her tone was sharp and he glanced up at her in surprise. "I meant, Robin, that perhaps towards me you could partake in the ritual role of the friend who is a boy?"

Robin needed a moment to calculate her words, and then looked up at her harshly. "Starfire, I don't think that now is really the right time. And don't forget that I'm going out with _Raven_." His tone was hard and even, like when he was dealing with a serious criminal. He stood up and began to walk away when the girl called out to him once more.

"But we must realize that friend Raven may not be found, and-,"

In the second the words left her mouth, Robin's birdarang was pressing into her throat.

"Don't you dare say that again," he shot through gritted teeth. He turned on his heel and left the room, birdarang clattering to the floor, most likely heading towards his room to start an obsessive search. Cyborg turned his disapproving gaze on the surprised Starfire.

"Star, not cool," he said, shaking his head disdainfully.

"Yeah, really dude, what were you thinking?"

She barely spared them a glance, and strode from the room in a purposeful manner. The two teens turned and looked at each other and shrugged.

"Wanna play Gamestation?"

Meanwhile, Starfire turned down the labyrinth of hallways towards her bedroom, forehead wrinkled in thought. _I do not understand. I have removed Raven, yet Robin shows no interest in being my friend who is a boy. What have I done wrong? _For a moment the girl's mind lingered on her missing friend, guiltily, but then she shook the thought away. Changing her course in the hallway, she decided that her attempts weren't over yet.

**A/N- Well, I do know my writing has improved tremendously since the last update, being that the span of time was so large. Expect plenty of updates coming your way. This weekend I don't think I'll be doing much, so I'll try to churn out some chapters for everything.**

**Until next time, **

_Ignite the Airwaves_


	5. Different Interests

A/N- Sorry it's been so long! I've been horrible, I know. But I'm trying to update a lot this month, so yeah. Thanks to **sinomin, buddybuddy96, Tsuki-hime Neko, purple pineapples, Winter Bells, ScRaBble1, **and** need2knowyoudon't** for reviewing.

**RobRae4Ever!-** Well, we'll have to wait and see, now won't we? : )

Thanks to you all for being so loyal and patient.

Predator

Chapter 5: Different Interests

Usually, no one would bother the Boy Wonder in one of his moods. All of the titans were so adjusted to his stubborness that they were normally smart enough to stay away. But the day in question was far from normal, and in fact a certain titan wanted it to be very special.

She strode down the hallway, her walk purposeful, a smug smile etched across her features. Why was she smiling? Was it because she knew her plan would work? Maybe it was because she knew that she and her prey were currently the only two in the tower.

Robin hadn't bothered to turn the light on in his room when he had entered, just made sure that his door was closed and then turned on his computer. Mere minutes later, when a knock came at his door, Robin didn't even look up to see who it was. Fingers flickered across the keyboard. The door opened, and from behind a glowing computer screen, Robin growled out, "Whoever you are, get out!" The answer came after a long moment of silence, and with a click, his light flicked on.

"I do not believe that you really mean that." Starfire's voice had become low and seductive, and Robin sighed deeply before turning in his chair to face her. But when he did, his words caught in his throat.

The exotic alien princess was clothed in- well, she was barely clothed at all. Of course he was aroused by the red lace wrapped sparingly around her body; after all, he was only male. It was impossible to turn away, and the Boy Wonder sensed the danger in this moment. He gulped hard and tried to think of Raven, his beautiful and loving and mysterious and missing girl, just to push the image of Starfire away from his mind.

He had almost succeeded when a pair of warm hands took his face and brought it slowly upward. His eyes unwillingly glanced into Starfire's green ones, and a shudder ran through his body. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Robin…" she purred. There was a hitch in his breathing.

"Look at me."

Raven woke with a start, and as her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she realized that the ground beneath her was moving, rumbling. It was only after another moment that she decided she was in the back of a truck, mostly from the metal under her hands and the muted beeps from the outside. She soon noticed that she was alone and not even inanimate objects had chosen to grace her with their presence.

Trying to stand proved useless. Her first attempt led her to crash down onto the floor of the truck, her injuries crying out in protest. The stupid bracelet was still on her wrist, and she was still unable to heal. No matter how well Red X had tended to her, that must have only been a day or so ago. Healing like a human was grating on her nerves.

The truck shuddered to a stop, and she realized with a sudden panic that she hadn't ample time for an escape plan. As light filled her prison, she lunged at the figure in front of her. She heard a curse, and then their bodies crashed to the ground. Then everything flipped and her head felt light and all she could feel was hard concrete pressing into her back and cold hands suffocating her wrists.

"Don't you dare try that again," Red X hissed, "I'm trying to go easy on you because you're injured, but you're not helping things by trying to run away." He was straddling her, and his mask was right up against her face. He stayed there for a long second, and then pulled away with a sigh. He pulled Raven up by her wrists and spun her arms so they were pinned against her back.

"We're here. Get moving."

"Well, how I am supposed to know where to walk? I have no idea where we are," she snapped. For someone so concerned about her injuries, he was holding her arms down just a bit too tightly.

He didn't respond, and instead began walking forward, knowing that she had to follow ahead of him while he was holding her. Hopefully, she would get the message. Maybe she would even shut up about it too. And to his surprise, Raven didn't speak throughout their entire walk. Her posture seemed defeated, and X felt the smallest spark of guilt. Her head didn't rise until their walk suddenly stopped.

"Where are we?" She was worried, he could tell, but she was also trying to hide it. He couldn't blame her, not one bit.

He was about to answer, but then he saw the other man. Even Red X had always been intimidated by him, and he felt an actual shudder go through Raven's body at the sight of him. Again, X felt guilty. She seemed so frightened. He didn't know that she could be frightened of anyone at all.

"Well, look what we have here. Good work, X. We will discuss your payment later." He thought for a moment, and then added, "As for the other part of your assignment, although it has been completed from my perspective, you may continue your conversations with Starfire if you wish. It makes no difference to me." Red X could tell that Raven's face had blanched.

"What are you doing to her?" she angrily shot at Slade.

"Silly girl, we are doing nothing. Merely giving the girl an outlet for her feelings and using those feelings to convenience ourselves."

"You're a psycho."

For a moment, everything went quiet. And then Slade laughed, a hollow laugh that had even Red X frightened. The man was always a bit frightening, but something about this laugh managed to convey so many emotions at one time that X's stomach felt uneasy. He shifted his weight, and finally the laugh's echo ceased.

"Your duty is complete here, X. Give me the girl and go."

He stepped forward, expression indignant. "What about the money?"

Slade chuckled to himself and tossed Red X a small book. The thief caught it easily with his right hand, still restraining Raven with his left. "The money is waiting for you in that bank account." The villain seemed to care little about that particular transfer, still watching his new prisoner. A drone approached from behind and Red X released Raven. Like any hero would, she took the opportunity. With a low kick, the drone behind her crashed to the ground and she ran. The door was right in front of her, so close, closer, closer -

A hand closed around her wrist, and the momentum as she tripped made her fall hard onto the ground. A shape, now blurry, hung above her. "You won't get away that easily," Slade growled. She went to speak, but couldn't, and with a sudden and sharp pain everything slunk to black.

A/N- That seemed to work for me. I kind of like it, actually. I'm really going to try to update everything a whole lot more. Expect it, and pester me if I don't update!

Until next time,

_Ignite the Airwaves_


	6. Breakdowns

AN- Hey, back finally I'm so so so sorry. But none of you want to hear my apologies so I'll just get on with it. Review thanks to **animalllover **and **Mysterygirl13**.

**buddybuddy96**- By mangled, I meant that basically it looked destroyed and unusable. Like very bloody and gross.

**RobRae4Ever**- We'll just have to wait and see, now won't we?

Don't worry, guys. We're going to have a lot of Starfire's POV at the end of the chapter.

Predator

Chapter 6: Breakdowns

There were no more words that he could say. Something in him had snapped. Broken. That was the only possible explanation for how he had acted. In seconds, Cyborg was pounding on his door, asking exactly what he had done to make Starfire cry. He couldn't bring himself to answer, choosing instead to stare into space. He couldn't quell this horrible feeling that Cyborg had misinterpreted the reason for her tears.

"What did you do to her, Rob? Huh?" Cyborg had repeated this line, leaning in close to the boy's face from where he was sitting. "I swear, if you hurt her… I mean, think of Raven, for fuck's sake! Why would you mess around with Star when you're with Raven? What's your deal?"

Robin spoke so quietly that it seemed like his lips had not even moved. "I did it for Raven. I did it all for Raven," he said hoarsely, burying his face in his hands. Robin's body was crumpled in his chair, but Cyborg was far from pitying him.

"How the hell is raping Starfire good for Raven?"

The accusation hung in the air for a long moment. Robin lifted his head from his hands and looked up at Cyborg with a tired expression. This time, however, his voice held more purpose.

"That isn't what happened."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, but there was something a little less threatening about his tone the next time he spoke. "Then what _did_ happen?"

Robin sighed. "She came in here, all- all dressed in this red lace. Red lace, Cy. She was trying to make me- well, you know." His shoulders sagged. "Anyway, I was thinking of Raven, and I knew what I did was wrong, Cy, but- I hit her."

"You _WHAT_?"

"I didn't mean it. But you don't get it, I couldn't think. I didn't think at all. I just did it."

"You're right, man," Cyborg started. Robin looked up in surprise. "You didn't think." Robin's face fell, and Cyborg continued. "Look, I know you're upset about Raven, but dude, you have to get your act together. If you keep acting like this I'm gonna have to kick you off the team."

"Cyborg…"

"Just… just get it together, Rob. Seriously. We're worried about you." Now Cyborg sounded weary, and it reminded Robin that in fact Cyborg really was the oldest of the team. He had never really thought about that before.

"I'm gonna go talk to Star and calm her down. You're going to have to apologize to her- but I think you need to wait a little before you do. Why don't you get some rest. You need to sleep." The metal man was standing in the doorway, hand on the frame.

Robin gave his friend a wistful smile. "Sure thing." Robin sat on his bed, flicked the light switch, and reveled in the darkness.

When Raven awoke, she knew that something was wrong. Every inch of her body ached, and as she tried to sit up, the pain only intensified. She sat up fully with teeth gritted, leaning against the wall behind her for support. It was cold against her back, and she shivered. Now that she thought about it, everything seemed colder than normal. Raven swallowed hard and tried to focus on her emotions, on calming them. It startled her to find that she didn't feel anything. Nothing at all. Her breath quivered in the air. It didn't make any sense.

"Have you already forgotten about the bracelet?" Slade was suddenly in front of her. He sounded amused.

She looked away, but his gloved hand took her chin and turned it towards him. He chuckled as she stared at him. "Such loathing in your eyes, Raven. It is a good weapon, is it not? Don't you feel empowered?"

"Shut up."

He laughed. "Oh, sweet Raven. You're in my domain now. I'm the one giving the orders." He gripped her chin tighter, and she let out a small noise. Slade seemed pleased by this reaction, and her eyes blazed.

"Please, I love your hatred. Revel in it. Hatred for your father, hatred for the titans, and hatred even for me." He released her chin and stood. She had never really noticed how muscled he was, how large. The thought made her stomach drop. He began to walk from the room, knowing that she would stop him.

"Why would I ever hate the Titans?" The question came out before she could stop it.

Slade chuckled, his back to her. "Poor girl. You really have no idea." He turned and approached her. She didn't want to see him again, not so close, and feel that same small feeling. She focused her gaze on the concrete floor as he spoke. "There was your friend Starfire, who sold you to Red X to get what she wanted." Raven's face blanched. She had known, but all the same she had refused to admit it to herself. It hurt too much. Hearing it put so bluntly stung. Slade continued as if he had not noticed. "There was Cyborg, who insisted that you would turn up on your own. There was Beast Boy, who simply didn't care to look. And then there was Robin, who chose Starfire the day you went missing."

Raven's head shot up and her eyes were wide. "No. You're lying to me."

"Come, child. I will show you." He gestured with his hand, and she got to her feet unsteadily, fighting the urge to cry out in pain. Slade looked her up and down silently, and gave her a quick nod. She bit her lip and followed him out of the room. She tried her best to distance herself from him as she trailed behind in the tight corridors. It was even colder than before- they had to be underground. Raven watched Slade as he walked in front of her, and for a moment she considered attacking. Then she saw the muscles under the uniform, looked at the bracelet clamped on her wrist, and decided it was useless.

She was afraid to believe him. Slade was a liar. All of the titans knew that, after what he had done to Robin and Terra. But if the titans were liars- well then, couldn't Slade be okay? _But he's a thief,_ she reminded herself, _The Titans are heroes. _A sad smile appeared when she realized how already she excluded herself from them. She couldn't let Slade get to her! He was evil, and she was evil- no, she was good! Right? Her head was aching. How could one person, even her, feel this much?

She was shaken from her reverie when Slade called her name. They had reached a room; Raven had stopped in the doorway, and Slade was beckoning for her to come inside. She walked to his side and a screen flickered to life. Slade said nothing, just allowed Raven to watch as the footage played.

It was Robin! And- Starfire? Wait. Wait. No. Raven felt lightheaded. Her stomach twisted. Robin was reaching across now, just like he was going to cup Starfire's chin- the footage cut off. She staggered back from the screen, hand pressed to her heart. Why hadn't it stopped beating yet? After all, she had seen the screen. Slade's voice cut into her from behind.

"Do we have an understanding?"

She turned to face him, her entire body trembling.

Starfire lay on her bed, fists scrunched into her sheets. Tears soaked her pink pillow to the point where it was uncomfortable to lay on it. But Starfire liked the discomfort. She felt she deserved it. She had been lying on her bed for hours now, only now she was clothed in a large sweatshirt that came down to her knees. Cyborg had thought it a good idea. She closed her eyes.

There were so many things she could do right now. She could call for Cyborg; he had been talking to her, and very kindly. She could just stay in her room, wallowing in misery. That sounded comfortable. But there was one thing nagging her the most, that last option. To do it would be to admit she had done something wrong. Robin would undoubtedly hate her. So would all the others, probably. Could she stand telling them? Could she stand _not_ telling them?

Starfire sniffled and wiped angrily at her eyes. On Tamaran they were taught never to show such weakness. Then again, they were taught never to be treacherous. A yell caught in her throat and came out strangled. Slowly the girl got to her feet and, shaking, walked towards her door, a teddy bear's hand in her own. The stuffed animal dangled as she walked down the hall. Each step echoed sharply, and it made her skin crawl.

She went down into the control room, taking a deep breath. Her eyes were puffy, and her face was streaked with tears. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked up as she entered the room. Robin didn't- he stayed focused on pouring his coffee. Only someone like Raven would have noticed that his hands were shaking.

She cleared her throat once, twice.

Then she spoke. Her voice was strangled, but it was clear all the same.

"I know where Raven is."

AN- Whoo! A lot longer than usual. I thought that you guys would like that. I'm suddenly really excited about finishing this story (not soon though, obviously! There's much more to come.) I think my writing is definitely better than when I started. So here we go: Raven is doubtful, scared, and intimidated. Robin is confused, angry, and lost. Slade is cruel, manipulative, and cunning. And Starfire is guilty, shamed, and scared. A lot of angles for all of you to consider. Who knows what will happen next? I'm going to try and update my other stories.

Until next time,

_Ignite The Airwaves_


	7. Numb

AN- God, tenth grade is ridiculous. I think you should all give a round of applause to UnknownRobin, whose review tonight made me feel this sudden urge to keep going. I've been a bad girl, I know. But I'm still here. Thanks to the lovely reviewers, Necronom Hezberek Mortix, Tsuki- hime Neko, RobRae4Ever, and purplepineapples. And of course, thanks to UnknownRobin.

Predator

Chapter 7: Numb

"Where is she?" Suddenly Robin was directly before Starfire, his eyes wide with anticipation. Starfire took an involuntary step back- her cheek still stung from his blow. She was saved from speaking by Cyborg, who put a large hand on her shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Starfire. Would you be willing to take us to her?" Cyborg's voice was calm, and he gave Robin an even, cautionary look over Starfire's shoulder. Robin stepped back, and turned away from the two of them. He saw Starfire nod from the corner of his eye.

"Okay Star, then we'll get in the T-Car, and you just tell me where to drive, okay?" She nodded once more. She turned slowly and left the control room. Cyborg followed close behind, and Robin and Beast Boy fell into line as well. Robin felt something poke him in the back.

"Hey, Rob…," Beast Boy said in an exaggerated whisper.

"Just stop, BB. I don't want to hear it. Not now." Robin didn't spare him a glance, and behind him, the shapeshifter's face fell. They trudged on in silence until they reached the garage. Now Starfire looked uncertain again, as if the previous walking had given her a purpose and now she had forgotten everything. Cyborg gestured to the car, and she blinked hard, as if coming from a trance. She opened the door and sat in the passenger's seat. Cyborg raised an eyebrow, but then went to sit in the driver's seat. Beast Boy was already heading towards the car as well, and Robin followed despite the urge to take his R-Cycle instead. The T-Car was just so slow, and he knew that the car would be so quiet. He didn't know if he could handle it.

Robin's prediction was correct. The ride was quiet. Occasionally Starfire would turn to Cyborg and whisper a direction in his ear. The car was moving so slowly, and the scenery was passing so slowly, and their hearts were beating so slowly. He pressed his nose to the window and watched it fog up from his breath. Around them the sky was growing darker and darker.

The silence was grating on him. He had to cough every once in a while just so the silence wouldn't drive him insane, although Cyborg kept shooting him looks and Starfire was slipping lower in her seat.

It was the first time he could ever remember Beast By being silent.

It was still cold, and she was still numb. Raven had sat huddled for hours now, her knees pulled tight to her chest. Her stomach was twisting uncomfortably, and she gritted her teeth in order to suppress a cry. Bone white hands clenched into even whiter fists, and the woman of stone buried her head in her lap and silently wept.

The sobbing hurt her chest, because although she was crying, there were no tears and all she felt was empty. Cold and numb and empty. She kept her voice down. Slade didn't need to know. She couldn't let him know.

Slade hadn't been to visit her in these hours. She was sure he had his own motive for this, but at the moment she really couldn't afford to care. Everything hurt, and she kept seeing Starfire, in that, that _thing_- and how Robin reached out to her, almost as if time had slowed.

Now she saw Slade at the door, out of the corner of her eye.

"Go away," she whispered hoarsely. She let her hair fall into her face to keep him from looking into her eyes. In a flash, he appeared before her and grasped her chin, wrenching it upward so her hair fell backwards and their eyes met. He gently rubbed her cheek with the pad of his thumb, an intense and unreadable emotion exuding through his mask. She shivered and tried to pull away.

"So now do you understand, Raven? Do you see why you should hate the titans?" She squeezed her eyes shut. "Do you? Answer me."

It felt like an eternity before she could finally remember how to use her mouth. "I…I do." He let go of her chin and she let her head drop forward with the force. Broken.

Slade's mask hid his smile but she knew it was there.

"Raven, it seems that now the both of us have a common goal. Do you understand me?"

She nodded. "I understand." Her voice cracked, and she swallowed hard.

"Now if you want to defeat the titans-,"

"I don't want to defeat the titans," She still sounded uncertain.

"Raven-,"

"No. I just- I just don't want to see them. Ever again."

Slade sighed, and knelt before her. "Listen to me, Raven. The titans have hurt you. And I don't know you so well. You could be completely new to revenge." His eyes bored into hers, and she felt her body go rigid. "But there is nothing more…stimulating." He breathed the words across her parted lips, and she shuddered. For a second, she could have sworn that her heart stopped. He chuckled and stood. "Think about it, Raven. Would you rather let them win, or let them pay for how they've hurt you?"

He left then, the door slamming into place behind him. She watched the door for a second, and thought about how she could try to escape right then and there. He had been gone for a few moments then, and if she chose the right corridors- but then came the horrible question.

Where could she go?

Not back to the tower, never back to the tower. Could she go to Titans East? No, she would never be able to stand their questions. Azarath was not an option. It just wasn't. She had always liked Gotham, but she couldn't find the strength to stand. Maybe she would stay with Slade.

Just for a while.

Just until she could figure out where to go.

Just stay with Slade.

It couldn't hurt.

She could do it.

Just for now.

AN- I apologize to UnknownRobin for taking a few days too long- I didn't want to post it when I promised because I couldn't figure out how to finish it and I wanted you guys to get the best, so here you go!

Until next time,

_Ignite the Airwaves_


	8. Complete Control

A/N- Look who's back! I'm sorry for taking forever, but wasting time on apologies will get to be pointless. I have a new chapter that I'm okay with, and hopefully I can build from there. Thanks to everyone for reviews, and here we go.

Predator

Chapter 8: Complete Control

It was earlier than Slade had expected, and he couldn't help but wonder how they had managed to track him down. Perhaps he needed to have a chat with X- no, that could come later. There were more pressing matters at hand.

He would have wanted some more time with Raven, but as the titans were on their way, now would have to suffice. He knew it was impossible to hide her from them, so Slade took her into the main room –with very little protest from her-, settled down in a chair and waited for the titans to arrive.

It didn't take long.

Only ten minutes had passed when the wall exploded in, and the colorful team of superheroes ran inside. They focused on his spot in the middle of the room, not even noticing the shape huddled in the corner.

"Oh, the titans," Slade smirked, "What a surprise."

"What did you do to Raven?" Robin demanded. Slade took a moment to answer, stretching the silence out just to add to Robin's frustration.

"All in good time, Robin, all in good time."

"Stop dicking around, Slade, and answer me!" Starfire stirred nervously behind him; her eyes were still red and puffy.

"Such language is unbecoming of a hero, Robin. And if you want Raven, then you can see her for yourself." Slade glanced over his shoulder at the corner of the room, and the titans followed suit. It wasn't until then that they noticed. Robin was about to move forward, but stopped when he caught Slade's eye. Slade only chuckled.

"Go on boy, I won't do anything."

Robin watched Slade cautiously from the corner of his eye as he made his way to Raven. He knelt before her, shocked at the extent of her injuries and altogether pained that she wouldn't look at him.

"Raven. Raven." He put his hand under her chin and lifted it up so that he could look her in the eyes. He gasped in shock when he saw that her eyes were full of malice. He instantly wondered what he could have done wrong.

"Raven, I… I'm sorry I took so long, I…"

Her voice was hoarse. "That's not what it is. You think I'm fucking stupid, don't you?"

"What?" He was absolutely bewildered, but she took no notice.

"You're despicable." He winced at her tone.

Robin gripped her chin a little bit firmer, looking more intently into her eyes. "Raven, if you'll just tell me what I did wrong. Just," his voice cracked, "Just tell me, I can help, I can change."

She smirked at him, her eyes now void of any expression at all.

"Why don't you just ask Starfire."

The silence was overwhelming, and Robin took his hand from her, slumping down further on his knees. The urge to slap her was overwhelming, because she was making no sense at all- but he knew it wouldn't help matters. Starfire appeared at his side, and he was happy for her help. Maybe she could get Raven to be sensible again.

"Raven, friend, if I could-,"

"You are _not_ my friend." Raven got to her feet suddenly, eyes glowing. Starfire and Robin both leapt back in surprise. "You aren't my friends, any of you! I can't stand to look at your fucking faces." Her hands were now glowing with her power, and as she advanced on Starfire, Starfire stepped back. "You fucking lied to me and betrayed me, AND I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE IT." Her aura shot out and wrapped around Starfire, tight around the girl's abdomen, and lifted her into the air.

"You think it's funny, don't you? You think it's _fucking hilarious_." Starfire let out a cry of pain.

"Raven, stop!" Robin yelled.

"And why are those two so silent?" She pointed over to the motionless Cyborg and Beast Boy. "They just knew and they thought I'd never even find out!" Starfire let out another cry as Raven's grip intensified.

"Raven, put Starfire down. I don't want to hurt you." He was holding his birdarang in a shaky hand.

"Now _that's_ rich," she snarled.

What was she doing? Raven felt odd. She meant the words, but where did she get the power and the strength to stand? If it weren't for her current lust for revenge, maybe she would have wondered just a bit more.

"Raven…" He was pleading now. She watched him, unblinking. It was as Starfire's head slumped to the side that Robin built up his courage past his rising nausea.

"Titans, go!" And Raven felt that birdarang slice into her shoulder and suddenly everything felt hazy and dark. Unnatural, as such a shallow cut shouldn't make her feel that way. She crumpled to the ground, releasing Starfire as she fell. Everything was hurting again, even more so than before.

Robin looked like he wanted to go to Raven, but Cyborg interrupted from across the room. "Rob, Star needs some medical attention. She'll be fine, but it looks like she might have a few broken ribs and we need to get them fixed up."

Robin nodded, his throat suddenly dry. He only then noticed that Slade was already gone. _Bastard. _Robin then approached Raven cautiously, finally kneeling by her side. He could tell that she was unconscious.

"Cy…?" His tone was conflicted.

Cyborg licked his lips and hesitated. "We have to take her too. We can't just leave her with Slade. Maybe it affected her, being with him. She'll be all better, I know she will." He didn't sound very convinced. Robin knelt down and scooped Raven up into his arms, astonished at how light she was. He gasped as he looked down at her.

"Cy, she's injured. Really, really badly. Like, I don't even know how she could move before. We have to go back to the tower. I think she needs even more help than Starfire."

Beast Boy shivered at the ominous tone in his leader's words. He surprised the other two by speaking up.

"What about Slade?"

Robin sighed, and cast a glance back at the door where Slade must have escaped. "Right now, we just have to focus on making Raven and Starfire better again. We'll get Slade back for this. I promise."

Beast Boy and Cyborg winced at the determination in his voice. They could sense the oncoming obsession, but they had no idea as to how they could ever stop it.

The teens carried their injured friends to the car with care. Cyborg's eyes widened when he saw Raven's injuries in the light for the first time, but he bit back his words, and somehow, so did Beast Boy. It was a silent ride back to the tower, and Robin watched the girls in the backseat, making sure they wouldn't fall apart.

A/N- Well I think I like it. I will try to update more, but no promises. I will tell you however, if I decide to stop writing a story. If it's unfinished, it will be continued. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC, I haven't written with them or really watched TT in a while now.


	9. Healing

A/N- Here goes nothing.

Predator

Chapter 9: Healing

When she woke it was early; she could see a dulled orange light through the window across the room, eclipsed by pale yellow curtains. She had always hated those curtains… and then it occurred to Raven where she was.

_No. I can't be here. No. _

Raven struggled to rise, but couldn't. She noticed that thick straps across her body were restraining her, and she fell back onto the cot in defeat. Everything was hurting so much that suddenly the struggle didn't seem worth it.

"So you're awake?" Cyborg walked out from behind the curtain divider, a clipboard in hand.

"Cyborg, I-," her eyes were wide and confused, "I can't be here. Please, just let me go. I won't go to Slade, I didn't go to him of my own free will last time. I just can't be here. We can let them think I escaped, that you had nothing to do with it. _Please_."

Cyborg was taken aback. She sounded so desperate that it was alarming. He was itching to know what had happened in the time that she was away, but he knew that it wasn't the right time to ask. However, he was concerned with how frightened she seemed. And of the other titans, no less.

"Sorry Raven, no can do. You're injured really badly. It'll be weeks before you're even healed enough to get out of bed on your own."

Sighing, she looked up at the ceiling. Her voice reverted to its monotone, but it seemed even flatter than normal. "Why am I strapped down, exactly?" Cyborg frowned.

"Well, a few reasons, actually. We didn't want you to leave before you were healed. Also, Robin, he didn't-," Cyborg stopped.

"Robin didn't what?" Her voice was hard.

"He didn't want you to attack Star again." Cyborg hung his head.

Raven growled. "So he thinks I have no control, is that it? He doesn't even know, can't realize-,"

"Raven, he doesn't really mean it, he's just-,"

"-And I couldn't even control what I was doing. I wanted to do it… but I shouldn't have been able to, not with my injuries." She stopped and looked away, realizing that he had stopped talking over her. It was painfully silent for a moment.

"Raven?" he asked tentatively, "Do you think it has to do with Slade? Was he controlling you?" Cyborg watched her hands folded on her lap; they were shaking.

"I… I think so." She stopped short, and her eyes widened. "You can't tell Robin."

"I have to."

"No, Cyborg, please. Just check if I'm right first. It's this wristband here, it's restricting my powers. It's why I'm not healing. It…," she hesitated, "It hurts." She felt a wave of nausea and tried to block it, but she knew that it showed on her face.

His expression softened, and he walked over to the IV hanging beside her. He injected a liquid into the bag and then gently attached the IV to her hand. She felt the rush of morphine and gave her friend a small smile as some of the lighter pain washed away. There was still an overlying ache, but she didn't want him to know about it.

"Let me check this thing out." Cyborg put his flat palm out over the wristband, and a red light scanned over the bracelet. Cyborg looked as information appeared on his arm's screen.

"So?" Raven's voice was timid. Cyborg realized with a pang that she was still strapped down, and while the computer in his arm processed the information, he released the straps. She sat up slowly, rubbing at the places where the straps had dug into her skin.

He frowned. "It's weird… it's like the thing isn't even from this planet. Sorry Rae, I can't tell what it can do, at least not right away." He was about to leave, but stopped. "And Raven?"

"Yes?" She looked up.

"What could have ever made you so angry at Star?"

There was a long pause. Cyborg was about to leave, and was surprised when he heard Raven's voice.

"Slade had a camera in the tower. He showed me what those two were up to while I was away." Her voice quavered slightly, and Cyborg turned back to her, alarmed to see her eyes wet. He assumed that because her powers were restrained, she had less control over her emotions. Normally she would never let anyone see her this broken. He pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Raven, I don't know what you saw, but if it's what I think it is, then Robin pulled away when Star touched him. He hit her."

Raven watched his face warily, and then sighed. "As much as I'd want to believe that, I can't. Just…not yet, at least. It's still too fresh in my mind."

"I understand."

She placed a hand on his arm with a small, sad smile. Raven didn't have to say anything; he understood what she meant. He smiled encouragingly at her and then lightly pressed at her shoulder. She took the hint and leaned backward against the cot, stopping herself from resisting. Her eyelids suddenly felt heavier.

Raven fell asleep right before the Med Bay's door opened.

"Has Friend Raven awoken yet?" Starfire's voice was timid.

"She did, but she just fell asleep again." Cyborg's back was to her as he put a vial back in the medicine cabinet. "She's in a lot of pain, you know."

Starfire was naïve, but she wasn't stupid; she could detect both meanings of Cyborg's statement. "I did not wish for this to happen. I hope that she can forgive me. I do not truly understand what has happened to her and why she is acting this way."

Turning around to face her, Cyborg wasn't even sure what he was about to say- however, before he could say it, Robin entered the room. Straight to business, as always.

"How is she?"

"Fine. She's beat up, but she's Raven. She'll be fine." Cyborg's voice was back to being utterly emotionless and cold.

"Cy, I don't get why you're so angry with me."

"Rob, I really don't want to talk about this right now, okay?" Cyborg crossed his arms. "I need to set Raven's arm while she's asleep. Would you like to stick around to see it?" Now his tone was more cruel and sarcastic than ever.

"Yes. I would. You need help. And I need to feel even guiltier, apparently. So I'll take it on gratefully, if it'll just get you off my fucking back." Robin mimicked Cyborg and crossed his arms. After a pause, they both looked down at the small girl on the bed, and suddenly the words between them were forgotten. Robin uncrossed his arms and leaned over her, his hand lightly cupping her chin. The pad of his thumb rubbed her cheek soothingly, and he let go reluctantly when Cyborg cleared his throat loudly.

"Morphine?"

"Yeah."

"Let's set her arm before she wakes up."

A/N- So it's another one of those chapters I don't like as much. But I'll figure out what to do from here, I promise. I'll try not to take too long.


	10. Discovery

Predator

Chapter 10: Discovery

Her scream was nothing compared to the vicious crack of her bone. Robin shuddered and held her thin body against the bed. He then watched as gradually his friend's body went limp again.

"Does she still feel it as much? I mean, with the morphine and sedative and all…"

"Probably," Cyborg answered briefly. "At this point the combo is acting as more of a sedative than anything else. She had enough pain elsewhere that the morphine had to compensate for. Lots more pain receptors than can be blocked."

Robin nodded and looked down at her. She looked paler than he remembered. "Wait, what's this on her arm?" He gently touched the gleaming black wristband.

Sighing, Cyborg decided that Robin should know, even if it meant breaking his promise to Raven. After all, Robin was supposed to be a great detective, so maybe he would figure it out. "It's repressing her powers, and she also thinks that Slade is using it to control her. If you just think about the state she was in when we found her, there's no way she could have done anything to Star. Rae's theory is that Slade harnessed her powers and used them to attack her."

"It makes sense," he agreed. "I think that the best idea-," A noise caused him to break off and look at the bed. Raven was struggling to sit up, her face drawn with pain. Robin went over to help her, but she wordlessly shook her head at him. He could see that she was clutching at the thin sheets, tiny hands balled into fists around them. It looked like she was sweating- yes, sweating. Those other, larger drops couldn't be tears. He didn't want to think about it. She looked afraid to speak, as if she wasn't sure what would come out of her mouth if she did.

To Robin's relief, Cyborg sat down beside her and gently convinced her to lie back down. As soon as she did, Robin heard a stifled moan, and her eyes closed heavily.

"Some of her injuries are more than a week old," Cyborg murmured.

"She was missing for eight days; it makes sense."

Cyborg frowned and shook his head. He seemed to be debating whether or not to tell Robin something. "They're…they're not bruises, the older ones. Well…you just have to see it for yourself. I think you'll understand." Cyborg lifted the blanket that was covering her and slightly pulled up the shirt that they had put her in. Robin winced sympathetically as he saw the burns from the fire, harsh and red; but wait, there were other burns, odd ones. He gasped.

"No…"

"Man, you know it as well as I do. Those burns aren't from the fire. They look like-,"

"Starbolts," Robin breathed. "How-how could she. I hardly thought I could forgive her for giving Raven up. But she attacked her too? We need to talk to her about this. I don't- I'm just beside myself Cy. I don't even know what to do anymore." Cyborg's expression softened, and he patted his friend on the back.

"It's okay, man. We'll figure this out. For right now what we have to focus on is keeping Raven healthy and safe."

Robin smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks, you're right."

Cyborg laughed and threw his hands into the air. "When am I not?"

A beep interrupted them, and Robin's eyes narrowed as he flipped open his communicator. He watched the screen intently for a moment, then snapped it shut with a loud and irritated sigh.

"Johnny Rancid's causing havoc downtown."

"We can't leave Raven- you stay with her. I'll get the rest of the team and we'll head out. My com link'll be on if you have any problems. Okay?" Cyborg was already almost out the door.

"Okay, Cy. Thanks." Robin watched him leave and then took a seat next to Raven's bed. He watched her but she wasn't moving. Folding his hands in his lap, Robin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had to keep his head clear; everything was too overwhelming at the moment. The Boy Wonder was used to feeling stressed, but normally it didn't come with this degree of emotional involvement.

He heard a muffled cough. "Raven?"

She cautiously opened her eyes, doing her best not to look at him.

Robin laughed quietly. "You heard all of that, didn't you?"

Nodding, she frowned and watched her hands as she spoke. "I'm…I'm sorry I assumed. About you and Star. I should have known Slade would use it against me." Robin rose and sat next to her on the bed. He carefully took one of her hands in his own, and despite some hesitance, she did not pull away.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I promise that nothing like this is going to happen ever again."

Raven chuckled. "Robin, stop making promises. I can believe you without them."

He grinned genuinely and squeezed her hand. She smiled back, but he noticed that it was pained. He let go of her hand instantly.

"What's wrong?"

She bit her lip hard before she spoke. He could swear that it was bleeding. "Just…please…can I have any more medication?" Her voice was quiet and almost ashamed. "It hurts."

Frowning, Robin took her chart from the foot of the bed, glad that Cyborg considered doing more professional things like that. He flipped it over and looked at the amount of morphine Cy had already given her.

"Sorry, any more and it could start to seriously hurt you."

Her eyes looked pained, but she nodded and tried to turn on her side. He put a hand on her shoulder and her eyes had no choice but to meet his.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen."

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Please…just stop apologizing." She smiled weakly and he pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"Get some rest. I'll try to give you more medicine later on. I'll be right here, okay, so let me know if you need anything." He watched her close her eyes and her muscles visibly relaxed. He leaned over her and gently kissed her forehead. Then he took a seat and watched her until the other titans had returned home.


	11. Pushing Boundaries

AN- Let me just say; I think this is a little bit OOC for everyone involved and I'm in a very weird mood right now so this chapter came out a little unlike me. But I hope you like it anyway!

Predator

Chapter 11: Pushing Boundaries

The team only strengthened over time despite the fact that their missions could only be accomplished by three. Even after Raven had graduated for the Med Bay's bed to her own, usually one titan would stay behind with her when the others left on a mission (although Raven would protest it).

Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy left to deal with Control Freak one morning three weeks after Raven had returned home. Robin stayed behind to keep Raven company. They sat together on the couch in the control room, blankly watching the TV. It was hard to hear it over the rain, and Robin wasn't even sure if they were watching the Food Network or wrestling. Even though they were on the same couch, they were feet apart. Robin kept glancing at the space between them as if it would make the distance smaller.

Raven's arms were wrapped tightly around herself, and her rising sleeves revealed thick bandaging on her wrists. He knew that she was still in pain, even if she'd never admit it. All the same, physically, her wounds were disappearing and she looked much better. But you'd only think that from afar; only if you didn't know her.

Situations were still tense between her and Starfire. Raven couldn't forget the green burns that had become long ugly scars. They were still tender, after all. After Raven did not immediately forgive her, Starfire went the opposite path rather than the one that everyone expected and stayed out of Raven's way as much as possible. It was really the right thing to do, in Robin's opinion. If anything, getting in Raven's face would only make her angrier; Beast Boy still had yet to learn that after three years.

When the lightning crashed Robin saw her shiver.

"Cold?" His voice was quieter than he thought it would be. She didn't answer.

Their own relationship had been strained as well. She was still wary of him, though much less so than when she had seen him in Slade's lair. But in her time back she had pushed aside all of his attempts at intimacy. She seemed….confused about what to make of him now.

He hated the silence. He got to his feet and crossed the distance between them, sitting down so close to her that she had to turn her head and look at him, but her eyes still wouldn't meet his. He put his hand on her shoulder and she shrugged out of his grip, turning her head away.

"Raven, why won't you look at me? Raven? Talk to me, for fuck's sake!" His voice rose, and the room flashed with lightning. She finally met his eyes, and he was surprised to see that she was crying. His expression softened and he put his hand gently on her cheek.

"Please, Raven. Just tell me what's wrong." Their faces were so close that he could feel her warm breath on his face. It was silent for a long time, and then her eyes went wet again and she leaned forward and kissed him. Robin was shocked at first, but quickly reciprocated. The kiss deepened, and he knotted his hand in her hair, pulling her closer as her hand coiled around his shirt and brought him in. Robin pushed her back onto the couch lightly, only breaking the kiss for a moment and then bringing his lips down to her collarbone. Her back arched into him and she moaned in pleasure.

"I…I missed you," she breathed. She made another noise as he kissed her throat.

"But I thought you hated me." He rose slightly, straddling her waist. She took a deep breath, blushing as she realized the position they were in.

"I was confused. I just didn't know what to do, honestly." She leaned up on her forearms and looked at him intently. "I was afraid that you'd changed your mind. That you didn't want me anymore." She looked away.

"Why would I do that?" he asked. "You're absolutely perfect." He leaned back down to kiss her on the lips heatedly, pinning her wrists above her head. His grip tightened as the kiss continued, and Raven cried out so loudly and suddenly that he instantly broke away. She looked scared again; it made him feel like his heart was breaking. Robin realized the problem quickly and let go of her wrists, helping her sit up again. He hugged her lightly around the waist.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair, and he kissed her temple gently. "Aspirin?"

"Thanks."

He got up to retrieve the painkillers and she flexed her wrists cautiously. The bands that restricted her power had only been removed a few days prior; but while they had been on they had gradually tightened, shattering some of the bones in her wrists. She had forgotten about it in the heat of the moment. She blushed again as she thought about it.

The couch shifted as he jumped over it and into the seat beside her with two small white pills in his hand. She gingerly took them from him and swallowed them dry. They tasted like chalk.

"So, um…when you feel up to it, we need to clean up the kitchen…"

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Well, when we, um, er, were, yeah, you and your, um, powers…"

"Oh." She laughed softly. "Right."

He waggled his eyebrows. "So, wanna make out some more?"

"Nice try, Wonder Boy."

"You know you want me."

She smirked and shoved the broom at her feet into his hand. "Let's get cleaning before they get home."

AN- I hope this was good and sensible. Sorry this was so short, it was just kind of word vomit. Which is both good and bad, I guess. I'm sensing the next chapter to be an epilogue though, so get ready.


	12. Epilogue

AN- Ta-da! Epilogue guys, we made it! I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

Predator

Chapter 12: Epilogue

It was really foolish to think that things would have ever been the same. Raven and Robin had completely returned to one another, perhaps bonded even more strongly than before, but despite all attempts at friendliness, Raven and Starfire could no longer connect. Raven regretted their distance, but she knew it was impossible to change. Starfire could never undo what she had done. And while Raven held no hostility towards the alien, they were irreversibly distant.

The tower was empty, and it was raining lightly outside. With the other three titans at the movie theater, Raven and Robin felt comfortable enough to sit on the couch in the control room and watch a movie of their own.

But they weren't paying much attention to the movie anyway, as these things normally go.

Raven was sitting right beside Robin, her head resting cautiously on his shoulder. Their hands were laced over their laps and they both looked right into the eyes of the other, completely oblivious to the flickering television screen.

"How are you feeling, Rae?"

She laughed softly. "Robin, stop that. It's been months."

"I'm just worried about you." He playfully poked her in the side, but she wouldn't be distracted.

"There's nothing to be worried about. We haven't seen Slade or Red X in a long time, Starfire's going out with Aqualad- you need to stop worrying so much."

He smirked and pressed his lips to her forehead. She didn't smile, but she inched just a little bit closer to him, and he noticed.

"There's nothing wrong with being careful. I don't want anything else to happen," he murmured.

"Robin?"

"Mm?"

"Shut up."

He was about to protest, but suddenly she was kissing him, her hands running through his hair, and he forgot any sort of argument. One arm wrapped around her waist and the other held her chin as he gently pushed her back onto the couch. Raven broke the kiss and looked at him, his face only inches from hers. Her eyes were shining.

"If this is too much, or too fast-," Robin started.

She pulled his face down and kissed him again, and he moved both of his hands up and down her entire body. He could feel her shivering under him, and he put his lips at her ear.

"Raven…," he breathed, "I love you. I love you so much."

She smiled; a genuine smile. She whispered seductively, "Why are you wasting time talking about it, Boy Wonder?"

He felt a rumble deep inside and he lifted her from the couch, pressing her against the wall. He kissed and bit at her neck, pinning her wrists above her head. She was whimpering and moaning softly and he couldn't stand it anymore. He swept her legs out from under her and carried her down the hallway. There was hardly even time to worry about her consent- he already knew that he had it, and she was putty in his arms. He had made Raven weak. It was a pretty exhilarating thought.

In the elevator he pushed her against the wall again and they ground against each other, kisses still deep and violent. They stopped at her bedroom, and Robin pushed her onto the bed and he was touching her and she was touching him and they smiled.

Meanwhile, the other titans sat at the pizza place, arguing over the benefits of pepperoni and mustard as toppings. The waitress was growing increasingly nervous, but the patrons were almost used to it at this point.

Starfire's hair was shorter but her outfit was longer- something inside of her seemed to have prompted a need for modesty. She had grown both outside and inside, and anyone could notice. However, only the titans knew why. Aqualad sat at her left, listening to her description of underwater fungi, and occasionally throwing in his own knowledge of the subject.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were ever the same- full of jokes, simultaneously irritating and loveable. They had changed as well though, but no one knew. Everyone changes over time, because it's inevitable and often inconspicuous.

Red X was sitting in an apartment thirty miles away from Jump, his mask nowhere to be found, rolling a cigarette. There was a girl in his bedroom, but he didn't plan on doing anything to her. She just couldn't drive home as drunk as she had been at the club. It wasn't right. He didn't like hurting girls much anymore, or seeing them get hurt. He just always thought of her when he had to do something and it stopped him. As a result, he hadn't spoken to Slade since their previous encounter.

Slade was watching the titans, as he always did. He had less access to the titans' cameras than before due to Cyborg's security upgrades, and he couldn't see into Raven's room, but he was waiting for his moment. Even he didn't know when he would make his next move, but it would happen.

He determined himself to be the predator and the titans to be the prey.

AN- AND THAT'S IT! Thanks everyone for going this far with me, I hope you enjoyed it every step of the way. Once again, I'm sorry for the constant delays, but I'm done now, right? I don't' think I'll be making a sequel but if I do, then I'll need to finish 2 other fics first because I've overloaded myself. All my fics are nearing their ends though. Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews and support!


End file.
